Crossing Over Boundaries
by Noelle Strife
Summary: Minato and the protagonists from the Persona series have come together to form a band! Will it be okay for them to form one when all of them just so happens to have the most weird and eccentric personalities in the Persona world? Watch and see as Naoya, Tatsuya, Minato, Minako and Yu change the world with their music and voices! Featuring FT music and DRRR rivalry. RnR Please!


** Author's Note: Yo, minna! Just taking a breather and getting this outta my head for a while. So for those keeping tabs on my other story GTBT, let me take rest okay?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Persona 3 or P3P. Belongs to ATLUS.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Noelle Strife**

* * *

**Crossing Over Boundaries  
**_By Noelle Strife_

_~0~0~_

_September 13, 2009_

_10:30 AM_

_Sunday_

…

_**Hamu-chan has entered the chat room.**_

_**Hamu-chan: **__Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! Just woke up from sleep. So, how you all doing?_

_**Soo Yu: **__Yo Hamu-chan. It's alright; we're missing one member…_

_**Pro Atlus: **__Yeah, guess Blue Sword is still asleep too._

_**Blue Sword has entered the chat room.**_

_**Blue Sword: **__I'm up! I'm up… Dammnit, slept late too coz' I gotta study for midterms…_

_**Tatsu-kun: **__What? Midterms ain't until next month!_

_**Soo Yu: **__What a coincidence; me too._

_**Hamu-chan: **__Same here! I need to get top grades so I could get a prize from my senpai!_

_**Blue Sword: **__..?_

_**Pro Atlus: **__Well, enough with the exams for now. Is everyone ready?_

_**Soo Yu: **__Yeah, ready since last night. Been practicing my guitar for a few days now…_

_**Tatsu-kun: **__Why am I stuck with the drums? Don't get me wrong; it's nice and all, but I wanted a bass guitar or something…_

_**Pro Atlus: **__I would love to switch places with you; I haven't plucked up my bass for such a long time…_

_**Hamu-chan: **__I've been waiting for this time around! My flute is ready any time!_

_**Blue Sword: **__Speak for yourself. Singing isn't really my thing, but I don't have much of a choice, now do I?_

_**Soo Yu: **__Great! So, where should we meet?_

_**Tatsu-kun: **__How about Port Island? I'm in the area right now._

_**Hamu-chan: **__Oh cool! I live near Port Island too so it's fine by me._

_**Blue Sword: **__Me too. Just a monorail away._

_**Pro Atlus: **__It will take at least an hour for me to get there by bus, but I'm with it._

_**Soo Yu: **__Then Port Island it is! We could meet up by the mall there… I forgot what it's called…_

_**Blue Sword: **__You mean, Paulownia Mall, right? If so we could see each other easily then._

_**Hamu-chan: **__Alright! See you guys in an hour then!_

_**Tatsu-kun: **__Bye._

_**Hamu-chan has left the chat room.**_

_**Tatsu-kun has left the chat room.**_

_**Pro Atlus: **__Guess I gotta go too._

_**Soo Yu: **__Yeah. Laters._

_**Pro Atlus has left the chat room.**_

_**Soo Yu has left the chat room.**_

_**Blue Sword: **__… Hamu-chan… huh…_

_**Blue Sword has left the chat room.**_

_**There's nobody in the chat room.**_

_**?: **__… Oh, really..?_

* * *

Minato took a huge sip from his cool water, sighing how did he end up doing stuff that he didn't actually volunteer for. He first met those four in the internet, accidentally stumbling into one of their chat rooms. It was only just Pro Atlus and Tatsu-kun, but he found himself talking to them every day. Soon later, Soo Yu and Hamu-chan joined in the conversation, and he found solace within their talks. He found that all of them have one thing in common; they have an interest to music. Especially Hamu-chan, who can't seem to get on one topic about it every day. Well, he spent less time on the internet when he and his twin sister started living at the dorms. He just got on recently when Soo Yu mentioned something about making a band.

Now don't get him wrong. It wasn't his thing anyway and it's also something to raise a brow at. Because Minato Arisato was the bluette, soul-less silver eyed badass who loves music more than he could ever hope for.

Minato stared at the screen with said soul-less eyes. Outside of school friends are not new to him, but those four are special to him. Special people he promised to protect the world for them. That's right. He narrowed his eyes as he turned off his laptop. He fought the Shadows, not only for his twin sister, or for his friends and school mates, not only for the world, but for the four's safe future.

The bluette checked his watch. 11:15 AM. He can't believe he spaced out for almost an hour. He chuckled softly to himself, putting on his dark jacket and flipped on his mp3 player. Down the stairs he went, oblivious to the greetings from a brunette girl wearing a pink cardigan, oblivious to everyone there on the lounge right now. If he had time, time to look exactly at said lounge, he would have noticed that the familiar brown locked girl with reddish eyes is not there at all. He would have asked them where she is right now.

But he wasn't looking at them. He was too preoccupied with his mysterious friends.

* * *

Paulownia Mall

The first thing he saw is a teenager in a beige coat and denim pants hurling some kind of golden bass guitar to another teenager with reddish brown hair, who was dodging it with superb speed and reaction time. Not far from them is a tall student with silver gray hair wearing what look like a jacket and skinny jeans and is watching their fight with vague interest. Slung over his shoulder is a guitar case with the words 'Izanagi: Badass' stamped across it. Minato walked over to him, knowing full well who these guys are.

"Hey." The tall guy greeted him simply before turning back to the fight. The bluette, being the silent type that he is, nodded while watching the two brawl. "Soo Yu." He introduced himself as the student with a piercing on his right ear picked up his bass guitar and used it to smack the red jacketed and dark red panted guy at the gut, who deftly moved to his side to avoid it.

"Blue Sword."

"Sorry they got into this." Soo Yu rounded to him as he explained. "Atlus got pissed off by Tatsu and this where they left off."

"…I see…" Came Minato's short reply as Pro Atlus and Tatsu-kun are now punching and kicking each other. Luckily for them, Kurosawa-san is out at west side of Iwatodai to do patrolling and only a few people are at the mall today. Soo Yu sighed and began walking towards them, grabbed the two by their uniform's collar and lifted each other from the ground. Minato watched in awe as the two struggled to get each other, but they soon gave up since Yu is giving them the evil eye now.

"Blue Sword's here now." He said when the two suddenly stopped glaring at each other and turned to look at Minato, who mindlessly waved his hand as the others did so too. Soo Yu rolled his eyes while an amused smile graced his face. Pro Atlus recovered first. He looked like he's at the same age as he while his dark midnight blue hair is slightly matted from sweat and his brown chocolate eyes were filled to the brim with curiosity. His school uniform is from St. Hermelin High School and it looked normal enough. The ear piercing he have glinted in the noon sun. "Blue Sword, huh. Whoa, your hair's cool." He said with a small grin. Somebody let out an annoyed noise as Pro Atlus turned his head irritatingly at the source. "Yeah, yeah. At least his hair is cooler than yours." Tatsu-kun smirked darkly but his face got socked by the teenager.

"Shut up! At least I don't look like some damn foreigner with that stupid face of yours!"

"Oh, yeah dumbass?!"

"Want a piece of me you little shit?!"

"A-ano…"

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

Minato turned to the source of the voice. Soo Yu, who was trying to separate the two again, looked up as Pro Atlus and Tatsu-kun did so as well. The four boys' eyes went wide open.

A brunette girl stood in front of them, wearing an angora sweater, red stitched skirt, black stockings and red-orange boots. Her brown locks have been tied into a simple ponytail as pins in the form of XXII roman numerals pinned it into shape. Her eyes have a tint of red somewhere within the normal brown as she stared at them apprehensively. An mp3 player in a hip red color is dangling by her neck.

"I'm Hamu-chan." She smiled at their bewildered faces. "Nice to finally meet you."

Minato's shock wore off completely and was replaced with utter surprise.

"What?"

* * *

Paulownia Mall

Chagall Café

"Alright! Two slices of chocolate cake, two slices of Lemon Meringue Pie, a slice of Tiramisu, three coffees, and two cups of tea." Minako ordered as the waiter wrote it all down in his notepad, bowed, and then left. Sitting beside Minako is her twin brother, Minato, who was half-listening to his music, half-listening to what the guys were saying, and half asleep. Leaning across the table to get a good look at her is Naoya Todo (Pro Atlus) and Yu Narukami (Soo Yu), both seemed to be enchanted by her looks. The only one not partaking in eyeing the girl until she blushes is Tatsuya Suou (Tatsu-kun) who was busily playing a game in his phone.

"I can't believe you guys are siblings! And twins for that." Naoya grinned at the two of the them as Minako blushed and fidgeted in her seat. "W-well, I'm glad to have finally met you guys..!" Minato smiled at her sincerely because of her cuteness when Tatsuya flipped his phone and pocketed it.

"Yeah, same here." He said curtly. Naoya frowned at him, and then nudged his ribs with his elbow. Tatsuya choked and glared at him as Yu nodded at Minako. "So, is everybody ready for tonight?" The group quieted and they stared at him solemnly. Only Minato seemed to be alright; he inclined his head to them in response, "We'll be performing at Club Escapade, tonight. It's the place next to this. I'll be inviting our sponsor later." His brunette sister giggled suddenly as she attempted to hide her mouth.

"Do you mean President Tanaka, nii-chan?" Their food came later and when Yu took a bite of his Tiramisu he spat it out in front of Minato. The bluette glared coldly at the silver haired teen but he brushed it off. "P-president Tanaka?! Really?!" He exclaimed as the Hermelin student laughed out loud.

"You sure seemed excited, Soo." He smiled teasingly when his frenemy nudged him at the ribs this time. Tatsuya smirked at his revenge while Minako tilted her head at the side, looking confused at Yu's behavior.

"Why, yes. He's our friend who is, well, 'kind' enough to be our sponsor." Minato calmly said, despite being annoyed and ticked off when he got face-smacked with leftover Tiramisu. Yu smiled happily at the news when Minako blushed at how handsome he looked. Her twin brother noticed this and raised a brow at them.

Naoya, after recovering from his bruise at his ribs, stood up from his seat and called for the group's attention. "Men! …And lady! Tonight, let's give out our all into this music! Kampai!" He raised his drink with that cheerful grin of his as everybody did the same.

"Kampaii!"

* * *

Evening

"Wait, senpai, are you _really _sure that we're allowed to be here right now?"

"Iori, don't make a fuss; Arisato invited us to come here, you should be honored."

"Not to sound as if I'm agreeing with him, but Junpei's got a point, senpai."

"So are you telling me you're scared, Yukari?"

"N-no I'm not!"

Since this morning, a letter was delivered to the dorm stating an invitation to come to Club Escapade for a VIP performance live at said venue. At first, Junpei was thrilled for the invite, knowing that his leaders' Minato and Minako are pretty good at this kind of stuff. But when he heard that the event will be held at this place, he wasted no time to say no. "I mean, come on! This place sounds shady enough; we shouldn't go in here!" Junpei protested more, until he was completely stopped by the three seniors.

"Be quiet Iori."

"Shut up, Junpei…"

"Shaddup."

After showing the bouncer their passes, everyone including Koromaru and Ken went inside to see what the surprise is about. To their immediate shock and astonishment, they saw that the whole club is packed with people, mostly students from Gekkoukan, and many more from other schools. The all black uniforms must be from the school of Inaba, while the grayish blue ones are probably from St. Hermelin's. There's the occasional black and white uniform from Seven Sisters High and the most of the sea blue uniformed students from Kasugayama High School. The mass majority of the crowd came from Gekkoukan High itself. The SEES group moved its way to the front, where their jaw dropped once again.

"Konbanwa Minna! Thanks for coming to our concert tonight!" Minako spoke through the microphone with the usual cheeriness and excited tone. Beside her stood a poker-faced Minato, also holding a microphone. The twins are wearing similar outfits of the hues of pink and black for Minako, and blue and black for Minato. (**AN:** There's a list of their clothes in my profile**)** The brunette is wearing a strapless black cocktail dress, with pink laces trimming the front and sides. Her shoes were tall, black stilettos with bows at the upside. Her hair was tied up in a bun while loose tendrils flowed and framed her delicate face. Minato is wearing an opened dark blue vest over a simple white shirt, loose black tie, and pants. His blue fringe was topped with a classic dark blue, fedora hat and he sported a silver cross necklace. The whole group blushed red at how sexy and hot the twins looked.

Behind them, sitting by the drums, is a student coming from Seven Sister's High, Tatsuya Suou. His wood brown hair was slicked back to add a notch in his cool-o-meter while his hands were positioned over the drums with sleek silver drumsticks. He's wearing some kind of red jacket with black stripes crisscrossing his mid-section. Same red skinny pants at his bottoms with black and silver rubber shoes. A woman somewhere in the crowd was screaming his name along with a blonde girl also fan-girling him. "Tatsu~! 3" They shouted and cried as a student from Kasugayama sweat dropped and facepalmed behind them.

To the left of the twins stood a guy with dark chocolate brown hair and golden zepar eyes, Naoya Todou. He had on a white half-mask at his face, a long white trench coat with a high collar, a black shirt and tie, and gray pants barely visible from his coat. A gold and white bass guitar sat in his hands, a smug smirk shown at his face. A group of students coming from St. Hermelin were cheering for him; calling out his name in different words, "Go Naoya-kun!" and "Wooh! Go kick ass Todou!"

The last one, standing on the right of the Arisato's, is a young man with dust gray hair and silver steel eyes. He's from the school of Inaba, Yu Narukami. He held on an electronic, black and yellow guitar with the words 'Izanagi: Badass' stamped across it. Yu's wearing a charcoal black jacket with a green strip at his high collar. A gray turtleneck have been zipped up under his jacket while the same hued pants stood out at his legs and lower parts. His footwear consisted of a pair of grayish boots with checkered lines at the trims. He smiled at the crowd, particularly to a group of Inaba students, the girls crying out his name while the guys cheering for him as well.

"My name is Minako Arisato and this is my brother Minato Arisato! This was sponsored by President Tanaka!" Minako winked at the throng, particularly at the boys, who's hearts melted at the sight of it. Akihiko and Shinjiro were both red in the face while Ken is desperate to hide his blushing face while Junpei applauded and whooped. "Go Mina-tan!"

"This song is called, Snow Fairy. Please enjoy..!" Minato said, a hint of excitement hidden in is voice. All the girls literally have hearts, poking out of their eyes. Yukari and Fuuka turned scarlet in embarrassment while Mitsuru acted as if there's nothing wrong in her face. Aigis robotically clapped for their leader while Koromaru barked in appreciation.

Yu began playing a tune from his guitar, as Naoya followed suit with the melody. Minako took a flute into her hands and began playing a soft, gradually becoming fast tune. Tatsuya held on a keyboard, distinctively bopping his head to the beat. Minato held up the mic near his face and opened his mouth to sing:

_FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING__ ..?__  
__hikari zenbu atsumete__ …__  
__kimi no ashita terasu yo__ !_

Tatsuya proceeded immediately to his drums, a loud rhythm flowing inside the club. Minato closed his eyes and listened attentively to his singing.

_OH YEAH kikoeten no kako no koe wa?__  
__OH YEAH karetatte sakebu kara__  
__OH YEAH kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga__  
__OH YEAH OH YEAH__ !_

The flute tune coming from Minako is beautiful, so is the background voice coming from Yu. Minato swayed to the beat, his mind closing for his song.

_tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi__  
__wasuremono wanai desuka?__  
__okashii na kimi ga inai to__  
__hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai_

_SNOWING sunao ni  
__egao ni nareta no wa  
__futari yorisoi  
__kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara  
__FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING  
__hikari zenbu atsumete  
__kimi no ashita terasu yo_

_OH YEAH namiuchigawa ni ukabeta kanjou__  
__itsu no manika orenji sae__  
__shiroku kawatteku kisetsu__  
__OH YEAH bokura futari mitsumeteta RAINBOW__  
__ima wa omoide no naka de__  
__nanairo ga yuki ni kawaru_

_fushigi dana kimi ga warau to__  
__boku wa sukoshi dake tsuyoku narerunda_

The crowd roared in appreciation for the song. It is absolutely beautiful and heart-pounding. The band continued to play, most of them had their eyes closed.

_SNOWING konna ni__  
__hitori furueteru kimi no__  
__soba ni yorisoi__  
__tsutsumi komu koto mo dekizu ni__  
__FAIRY, SLOWLY BUT SURELY__  
__YOU'RE WALKING YOUR WAY,__  
__HANG IN THERE!_

The blue haired twin opened his eyes at the chorus and brought out his most wonderful tune of voice yet. Everyone was pumping their fists in the air, all were enjoying the song they chose.

_warau koto sae__  
__wasureteta boku ni__  
__mahou wo kakete__  
__egao hitotsu de__  
__subete wo kaeta__  
__kimi wa boku no FAIRY_

_SNOWING sunao ni  
__egao ni nareta no wa  
__futari yorisoi  
__kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara  
__FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING  
__hikari zenbu atsumete  
__kimi wo terasu yo_

Everyone was enjoying the song. Minako beamed happily and continued her doing. Tatsuya grinned at his friends as Naoya smirked at everything going on. Yu smiled at them as Minato's lips curved into a graceful smile. In his mind, he was glad to have met these people.

_SNOWING sunao ni__  
__egao ni nareta no wa__  
__kimi dakara__  
__kimi to datta kara__  
__SNOWING FAIRY__  
__kimi ga kureta hikari__  
__zenbu atsume sakebu yo__  
__SNOW FAIRY_

"I'll protect these people. Even at the cost of my life…" He thought.

_DON'T SAY GOODBYE!_

* * *

January 31st, 2010

Dark Hour

He stood infront of that golden egg, that so called egg was the only one who could bring death, darkness, and doom to this world. He stared at it dead on, his wounds and injuries were never given any more thought. And as he raised his hand in the air, ready to seal his fate, he heard _them_.

"_Go get em' Minato!" _Naoya's voice soothed his thoughts and mind. An ounce of power joined his body as he struggled to stand up.

"_We'll be fighting this thing together to the end, right?" _Tatsuya's voice rammed itself inside of him. Another ounce of power appeared, and he was able to stand without struggle anymore.

"_For this world, and for ours." _Yu's voice came in next. He felt that fleeting memory escaping him. And as he made a grab for it, he heard _her._

"_Onii-chan, let's go!" _Minako… His sister, he remembered that he vowed to protect this world for them, for her. His eyes widened, a single tear dropping into the ground of nothingness as he raised his hand once again, this time, without fail, with the urge to protect them forever.

"MESSIAH! GREAT SEAL!"

He never once forgot the words, _'Don't say goodbye!'_ Not in his life.

* * *

**Author's Note: Gaaaahh! I'm so so sorry that I haven't been updating that much! T_T School is making me busy, plus the fact that I was bullied. So I'm sorry again! I hope this story satisfied you guys, coz I'm losing motivation and I needed them right now!**

**Snow Fairy isn't mine, it's from Funkist. It's the first opening song of Fairy Tail.**

**Please Review!**

**Thank you for reading Crossing Over Boundaries.**


End file.
